russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Must’ shows on IBC 13
April 3, 2015 Michelle Vito as Princess Charm and Sue Ramirez and Aljur Abrenica in Fall In Love With Me Four of the hottest hits debuted this April on IBC-13 as the home of top-rated shows and popular brightest and hottest stars of the network continues for this summer season. What about the copycats and compete with the teleseryes of the two networks?, so we choose our positioning to be a sports programming, and feel-good habit, good drama and light entertainment. That’s our personality as a network and that differentiates us from the rest. PBA and NBA is doing very well and the drama shows we've introduced are well received. Revenue-wise, we grew by 25 percent and we’re very good about it. Teen kontrabida Michelle Vito is now the daytime princess will star Princess Charm, a romantic teen fantasy series premieres April 6, from Monday to Friday at 3:15 p.m. They joined by Andre Paras, Kobe Paras, Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews, directed by Mark Reyes. Teen actress Sue Ramirez and newest Kapinoy actor Aljur Abrenica will topbilled the local version of the 2014 hit Taiwanovela Fall In Love With Me, a kilig-serye also premiering April 6, from Monday to Friday at 8:30 p.m. The hottest Koreanovela on primetime TV like Only You, My Love (10 p.m.), which is top-billed by Han Chae-ah, Sung Hyuk, and Ji Joo-yeon. Several families live together in one house, sharing both joy and sorrow. News programming movements from Media ng Bayan: Monday to Friday led by the high-rating and longest-running primetime newscast Express Balita anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar airs at 6:30 p.m., the network's morning show Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? at 5 a.m. to 8 a.m. hosted by Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Christine Bersola-Babao and Dr. Edwin Bien, News Team 13, anchored by Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso, airs at 11 p.m., and Express Balita Weekend (Saturdays 10:15 p.m. and Sunday nights at 10 p.m.) anchored by Cathy Eigenmann and Jess Caduco. When the network's current affairs programs will also be occupy timeslots shift in other networks, it remain on late-nights; Report Kay Boss! with Maria Ressa on Monday, Randy David’s talk show about forum Forum ni Randy on Tuesday, Cathy Eigenmann’s tele-magazine show Good Take on Wednesday, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas with Atty. Batas Mauricio on Thursdayand Ben Tulfo’s investigative public service program Bitag: The New Generation on Friday go a 11:45 p.m. to 12:30 a.m. Kids gets a treat as IBC presents the anime favorites like Ghost Fighrer (Monday to Friday, 9:30 a.m.) and Sailor Moon Crystal (Satturday 9:30 to 10 a.m.). Saturday is the the flagship children's educational program KapinoyLand at 7:30 a.m. on Saturday, tokusatsu favorite Kamen Rider Wizard at 8 a.m. on Saturdays. Winx Club aired at 9 a.m. from Monday to Friday, Nickelodeon animation Rugrats every Saturdays at 6:30 a.m., SpongeBob SquarePants aired at 4:30 p.m. on weekdays, 7 a.m. on Saturday and 9 a.m. Sunday, The Fairly OddParents every Sunday at 8 a.m. back-to-back with The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron at 8:30 a.m. on Saturdays. IBC-13 offers a Pinoy cinema weekend screening: Viva Box Office (VBO) (Saturday 10:45 p.m.) for the Viva Tagalog movies, SundayToons (Sunday 10:30 a.m.) as the animated films for kids and Sunday Sinemaks (Sunday 10:30 p.m.) for the Pinoy action movies. For those into sports, IBC-13 has programs featuring the most popular sports fans ranging from basketball and boxing. For the country’s favorite basketball games, IBC has PBA, Saturday from 4:30 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. and Sunday from 3 p.m. to 7 p.m. NBA, every Saturday at 10 a.m. to 12 noon., as well as the Asia's biggest mixed-martial arts ONE Championship, Saturday at 9:15 p.m. Daily noontime show APO Tanghali Na! (Monday to Friday, 12:15 to 2:30 p.m. and Saturday 12 noon to 3 p.m.) hosted by the OPM legends Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Buboy Garovillo, better known the comeback of APO Hiking Society, joined by the co-host Rica Peralejo, Antoinette Taus, Bela Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Ramon Bautista, Bianca Manalo and Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, considered that remains the #1 feel-good noontime show. The afternoon dramas continues to be threaten by its competitors by the two hit series will touched the heart: Kapinoy child actress Abby Bautista reigning the role as Anna Luna (2:30 to 3:15 p.m.), considered that remains as the children's #1 afternoon teleserye, to be joined by RK Bagatsing, Maricar Reyes, Jeric Raval, Ysabel Ortega and Paolo Santiago. Starting March 23, TreseBella (under Asian Television Content), IBC-13 has the highest-rated telenovela with the Filipino-dubbed Mexican content Siempre te Amare (4 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.) which is starred by the hottest telenovela heartthrob Fernando Carrillo and La Tempestad (10:30 p.m.). Drew Arellano, Nadine Lustre, Robi Domingo and Anja Aguilar I Want More: John Estrada's game show Takeshi's Castle (Monday to Friday, 5 p.m.), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Saturdays,7:15 p.m.) hosted by the love adviser Joe D'Mango featuring weekly love stories through letter sending, multi-awarded and top-rated game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Sunday, 7 p.m.) hosted by Drew Arellano hits the ratings game, the long-running singing reality show Born to be a Superstar (Sundays, 8 p.m.) hosted by the young singing diva Anja Aguilar and Dingdong n’ Lani (Sundays, 9 p.m.) hosted by the Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha continue to bring in viewers who will be treated to the reinvention of these shows as they are elevated to the next level. Janella Salvador and AJ Muhlach As for IBC-13 tops the ratings game with the long-running feel-good primetime series - Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador's hottest and phenomenal feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess (5:45 to 6:30 p.m.) remains one of the most successful fantaseryes with Marlo Mortel, Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Xyriel Manabat and Jerome Ponce; and the primetime Action Prince AJ Muhlach's crime-fighting, feel-good and action-packed superserye of all time Voltron Man (7:45 to 8:30 p.m.) remains one of the most successful actionseryes for the superhero, together with Coleen Garcia, Raymond Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco and Joel Torre. Meanwhile, the much-awaited teleserye Dahil Ba Sa Kanya (9:15 to 10 p.m., starting last March 2), starring the Primetime Queen and the Jewel of Drama Cristine Reyes as the lead role, to be joined by the veteran actor Christopher de Leon and Slater Young. Top-rating comedy programs aired on weekend primetime slot: the longest-running and top-rating feel-good sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturday 6:30 p.m.), topbilled by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap with Mutya Orquia, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce; and the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. (Television’s Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) (Saturday 8:15 p.m.) topbilled by the entertainment guru and the master comedian Joey de Leon, along with Mariel Rodriguez, Keempee de Leon, Cara Eriguel, Hans Mortel, Sam Pinto, Victor Anastaco, Candy Pangilinan, Wowie de Guzman, Melanie Maequez, Bobby Yan, Carlos Agassi, Princess Ryan and Jao Mapa. 'NEW SCHEDULE' Time: ABS-CBN vs. GMA-7 vs. IBC-13 *05:45 to 06:30 PM Inday Bote vs. My Love from the Star vs. Janella: A Teen Princess (No. 1) *06:30 to 07:45 PM TV Patrol vs. 24 Oras vs. Express Balita (No. 1) *07:45 to 08:30 PM Dream Dad vs. Pari Koy vs. Voltron Man (No. 1) *08:30 to 09:15 PM Forevermore (No. 1) vs. Once Upon A Kiss vs. Fall In Love With Me *09:15 to 09:45 PM Bridges of Love (No. 1) vs. Second Chances vs. Dahil Ba Sa Kanya *09:45 to 10:00 PM Aquinto & Abunda Tonight (No. 1) vs. Tim Yap Show *10:00 to 10:45 PM Unforgettable Love vs. Empress Ki vs. Only You, My Love (No. 1) 55 Years of IBC: Memories of IBC (IBC News Anchors) (plug) *IBC News anchors talked about their memories for watching IBC-13 during the network's 55th silver anniversary promotional plug. Featuring Snooky Serna-Go (Express Balita), Jay Sonza (News Team 13) and Czarinah Lusuegro (IBC NewsBreak).